


Active Imagination

by uniquepov



Series: Snarry LDWS Round 5 (Mini-fic Challenge) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tries to spice things up. As usual, Harry has his own ideas.</p><p>Week 8<br/>
Prompt: Kink</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0002100b/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Active Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in Round 5 of the [](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**snarry_ldws**](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/) \- the Mini-Fic challenge! I was lucky enough to make it to the final two, where the inimitable [](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**literaryspell**](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/) took home the gold, as they say.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Tell me what you dream about.”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me your fantasies. Things you’d like for us to do.”

Harry’d been half-asleep, curled against Severus’ side, but the other man’s rich baritone showed his lover was still wide awake.

“You know all my fantasies,” Harry replied with a yawn.

“Impossible,” Severus chuckled. “An imagination as active as yours must have given you much more material to work with.”

Harry chewed on his lower lip. He did have other fantasies, it was true, but he hesitated to share them with Severus, lest the older man be upset or bothered by the thought of them.

“What about _your_ fantasies?” he tried instead. “You’ve got a couple decades on me; your imagination’s had more time to think about things.”

Severus chuckled again. “Cheeky.” His tone was fond as he continued, “I admit there are some things I would… not be opposed to trying with you.”

“Like what?”

Severus brought his hand down to grip Harry’s arse possessively. “I wouldn’t mind spanking that impertinent bottom of yours, sometime.”

“I _have_ an impertinent bottom or I _am_ an impertinent bottom?” Harry teased.

“What you _are_ is a brat.”

“You love me.”

“Despite my better judgement,” Severus intoned solemnly.

It was Harry’s turn to chuckle. “Well, if I wasn’t a brat, you’d have no reason to spank me, would you?”

“Indeed,” Severus said with a yawn.

“Go to sleep, Severus,” Harry murmured. He nuzzled the crook of Severus’ neck, a smile curving the corners of his mouth as an idea took root in a recessed corner of his brain.

* * *

Harry carefully transfigured the clothes he’d laid out on the bed and pulled them on. His old Hogwarts uniform was a snug fit, even with Transfiguration, but that meant the pants were tight in all the right places and the shirt stretched across his chest in a very flattering manner. He left the jumper, pulling on the school robes and straightening his Gryffindor tie. On impulse, a flick of his wand changed the tie to Slytherin colours. Surveying himself in the mirror with a smirk, he headed downstairs to find Severus in the library.

“Excuse me, Professor Snape?”

Severus looked up at Harry’s voice, his expression morphing from confusion to surprised curiosity to dawning realisation, before finally settling into a bemused smirk.

“Yes, Mr Potter?” he drawled in his best teaching voice.

Harry suppressed a shiver at the other man’s tone. “I’m here for my detention.”

“Indeed?”

Harry nodded.

“Remind me again what transgression has landed you in my office _this_ time?”

“You said I was impertinent, Sir.” Harry managed to keep his expression serious.

“Ah, yes,” Severus mused. He stood and beckoned Harry closer. “And now that you are here, what am I to do with you, I wonder?”

“Anything you want to, Sir.”

“Indeed?” Severus looked surprised. “ _Anything_ I want?”

Harry nodded.

Severus circled around him and leaned in close, his lips resting against the shell of Harry’s ear. “Be careful what you wish for, Mr Potter.”

Harry shivered, turning his head to meet Severus’ gaze squarely. “Anything,” he breathed.

Severus ran his hand down Harry’s back. “You’re out of uniform,” he snapped.

“Sir?”

“Whose tie is that?”

The perverse impulse to say ‘Draco’ bubbled about in Harry’s brain, and he pressed his lips together, afraid the mention of Severus’ godson would spoil the game.

“I asked you a question, Mr Potter. Why would a model Gryffindor such as yourself be wearing a Slytherin tie?” Severus mused as he circled Harry.

“It matches my eyes,” Harry managed.

Severus brought his hand down sharply against the curve of Harry’s arse, and Harry yelped, more in surprise than pain.

“Impertinent brat.”

Severus gave Harry’s arse another swat, before leaning in to brush his lips against Harry’s ear again.

“Assume the position, Mr Potter,” he growled.

* * *

Sometime later, Harry was curled against Severus’ side where they were sprawled in sated exhaustion.

“That was fun,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Severus’ shoulder.

“I would not be averse to a repeat performance.”

“Is that so?”

Severus nodded.

Harry shifted to straddle Severus, smirking down at him. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Next time?” Harry leaned down to nip Severus’ earlobe. “You wear your teachers’ robes.”


End file.
